


Four of Wings

by Stone_of_Moss



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Moth Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Moth Sasha James, Multi, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: Having two partners that are part moth can be somewhat hard. Especially when they Know everything and will eat any fabric.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Four of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is specifically for Tea

Martin and Tim were well known at their local craft store. They were there a lot, at least once a week. When two of your partners are mostly moth and love to eat any fabric in reach, you need to have a lot of fabric around. Jon and Sasha, however, are picker eaters. They only liked wool, silk, cotton, and natural fibers. Jon liked silk more and Sasha liked cotton better.

Of course, if you're going to a fabric store once a week people want to know why you need this much fabric. It had been a simple lie! The lady at the register had asked what they could possible need all this fabric for. Martin had blurted out they were making a blanket big enough for four people to get under. The old lady, Josie she introduced herself as, happily started to give them tips and even offered to vouch for them at her sowing club. A few  awkward nods and suddenly Tim and Martin now had to learn how to sow a blanket.

“Are we going to go to the club?” Tim asked as they headed to the bus stop. Martin shrugged and pulled the bag higher up his arm.

“I mean, we already said we would. Plus, we do have little extra fabric that neither will eat. We can make one those patchwork blankets with it all.”

“We would need to tell them to not eat the blanket.” Martin snorted and nodded. 

“They also can’t Know about it. It’ll be a surprise.” Tim nodded as he walked onto the bus. “They’re both going to be very curious about what we’re doing and where we’re going.” 

“As long as they don’t do it purposefully.” The conversation stopped once they got on the bus. Both Martin and Tim had gotten their fair share of weird looks in public when talking about their partners.

Once they got home two  moth like people were wrapped around them. Tim moved Sasha so she was wrapped around his back as he put the bags of fabric down on the ground. Jon was wrapped up in Martin’s arms, their wings wrapped around his back. Tim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jons cheek and then  maneuvered Sasha so she could get a kiss too. 

“Alright, listen you two. Me and Martin are going to be doing something. It’s a surprise, neither of you can Know it, alright?” Both moth people nodded. Jon leaned forward and nuzzled Tims head.

“We won’t. At least not purposely, one of us will say something if it happens accidently.” Sasha said as she climbed down Tim. Tim and Martin nodded, they both knew that sometimes Sasha and Jon couldn’t control what they got from the Eye. Jon clambered down Martin and flung themselves at Tim. At this point it was routine to get tackled by one moth and then have them trade pla ces.

“We made lunch for you two.” Martin could only just hear Jon say this from where his head was buried in Tims neck. “Homemade soup and then the  left-over bread from yesterday.” Jon pulled away, his wings fluttering as they lead their three partners to the kitchen.

“Oh, thanks you two. You di-” Tim cut Martin off.

“Thank you very much, we both appreciate it a lot.” Both Sasha and Jon beamed at them. Everyone settled at the table. Well, Sasha was wrapped around Martin and Jon was lounging on Tim's shoulders like a cat.

A week later Martin and Tim walked into the building the sowing club was being held. About ten older ladies and a few younger were milling around talking to each other. There was table covered in food and drinks. They were just standing there when Josie came up to them.

“You made! I wasn’t sure you would come. Come, come! Get something to eat or drink, go mingle and find a seat.” The two hours they were there was actually fun. They learned the basics, what to do and what not to do, how do hold a needle, things like that.

Josie was incredibly nice and even offered to help them pick out better fabrics at the store. Tim had to nicely decline saying something along the lines of our partners are very picky about textures. She had nodded and offered to help find more fabrics like what they bought. After  that they left to go back home. 

Walking into the apartment they saw Sasha and Jon curled up together on the couch. There was a single point of light coming from between. Yet again they had fallen asleep with a flashlight. Tim went up to them and tapped Sashas' arm. She grumbled and pulled Jon closer to her chest. The flashlight moved, the light clicked off, and Jon awoke slightly. They pushed themselves up and glared at the two of them. Tim laughed softly as he backed up. 

** What?  ** His voice was in their heads. A common  occurrence when one of the moths were emotional or just really tired.

“We’re back, you two have a nice nap?” Sasha stretched slightly, somehow managed to wrap her wings around Martin and pull him in into the cuddle pile. Jon reached out and pulled Tim on top of him. 

** Yes, until it was  ** ** interrupted ** **. **

“Oh, hush your happy we’re home.” Tim said as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Jons' cheek causing him to  shriek . The group dissolved into giggles.

The next day was Saturday, or better known as Grocery Day. Today Sasha was hiding in Martins hair and Jon was in Tim's'. They bickered quietly between each other before hopping shoulders. At some point Martin ended up with both moths napping in his hair. At another point they were messing around in Tim's' shirt pocket. Then they lost track of their tiny partners until milk jug was floating down the aisle towards them. The shopping trip was quickly ended after that. (There had been a few to many looks for comfort.)

Time passed and Martin and Tim continued to go to the sowing club. About two months passed before they actually tried to sow the blanket. It was hard, with a lot of mess ups and restarts. Another month passed before they got about half way though without any major mess ups. In the time that passed Sasha had found a small stray kitten outside their apartment. They now had a new family member named Lady Luck or Lucky for short. She was a small grey- ish blue kitten with bright green eyes. Lucky seemed to love cuddling up with Sasha or Jon, the fur on their body keeping her warm.

Yet another month passed and finally Tim and Martin had finished the blanket. It was a patch work mess of left-over fabrics, pieces of clothes, and other soft things the moths liked. It was big enough for all four to fit under or for one person to be swamped in. When they brought it home  immediately it was taken from them. 

“Don’t eat it, please. We spent a lot of time on that. You can eat any other fabric but not this.” The two of them explained. Jon and Sasha were already curled up under with Lucky kneading the blanket. Sasha reached and made grabby hands. 

“Get under here with us! There’s more than enough room for us all!” That night they all slept together under one blanket. It was a nice night, no nightmares, nobody waking up. Just everyone curled up together.


End file.
